


Red

by lancetforAkita



Category: lancetforAkita
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetforAkita/pseuds/lancetforAkita
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Red

红

我眼前是一片赤红。  
昨天人被抓走的时候，其实我看了个大概，那毕竟是我认识的人。有时候他们会选择最安稳的方式带走人，所以也没多少人知道这件事。我算是其中之一，随后封口的命令下来，他们就问我：你看到了什么？  
我看不到。我说。  
我只能看到一片赤红——  
那就对了。他们笑着表扬我。  
人们将这种特质成为“懂事”，“听话”。可是没有人去询问，懂什么事，听什么话呢？这两个词永远没有明确的指向性，倒是在一些不该出现的场合频繁出现。  
可是，为了生存，你就是要闭嘴。闭嘴，闭眼，装傻，最好连耳朵也一同捂住。这样才最安全。所以我们要懂事，我、我们，那些红色之中迷茫的年轻人，大家的开学第一课就是闭眼，解决了眼，就不会有嘴的问题了。你没看到，那怎么可能说出去呢？道理就是这样。  
而后我回到寝室，没有人知道我刚刚被叫去。我坐在桌前，一言不发。我的眼前仍旧是一片赤红。那时候我听到室友讨论那件事了。果不其然，在人被抓走的第二天事情就传开了，因为上级要求我们不要再出这样的事情，不要再有人被抓走了。  
“他肯定是犯了什么事，不然不会被抓走的。老老实实上学不好吗？”  
“我猜也有可能是被别人利用了吧。”  
我没说话，只是打开手机，看到联系人那里永远消失了一个人的名字。  
“也有道理哦，毕竟现在敌人都很狡猾的，为了打垮我们不惜一切代价。你看现在网络上的很多传言，那都是他们说出来用来蒙骗我们的啊……”  
另外有人还在沉默，紧接着他也开口了。  
“关心这么多做什么？好好学习，好好玩就够了。”  
“哎呀，我们就是八卦一下嘛。对吧？毕竟说不定哪天我们也会被抓走呢。”  
说完，大家都笑起来。笑声在空中盘旋，清脆而又明亮，笑声在空中转了三圈，渗入红色，又一点点被埋没了，就像坠入水中的一滴墨，突然扩散开，再也不见踪影。只有些浅淡的回声。  
“不过不管怎么说，现在还真是险恶，以后我们可得小心不要被人利用了。那些势力太危险啦。”  
“只要好好读书就够了吧？不要总看那些外面传进来的假新闻。”  
“也对哦，毕竟他被抓走肯定有自身原因。”  
他们的讨论还在继续。我深吸一口气。  
我终于无法忍受了。我开口说：“我知道。我知道是因为什么。”  
“因为什么？”他们惊讶地看着我。  
我将事情一点点解释给他们听，但不论我用什么样的语言，所有人都还是一样的迷茫。红色化成丝带，绑住他们的眼睛。  
“我大概明白了。”他们中的一个人说，“可是，他好好过自己的生活不行吗？为什么非要去关心这些和自己无关又危险的事情呢？”  
我一时间说不出话来。  
对啊，我们为什么要去关心呢？我问自己，可我不能得到答案。  
“就是嘛。每天打打游戏谈谈恋爱不好吗？”  
“说到底还不就是他自作自受啊。”  
“好了，你还是小心点吧，万一下一个被抓走的就是你呢？”  
“不会的，到那时候我就说你和我是同一立场的人。”  
他们又笑起来，我也笑起来。笑声浮向空中，却被红色遮挡住了。我满目的红啊——透过一颗玻璃珠我却看到了红色之外的东西。大家都笑着，说这是多此一举。我也开始疑惑了。于是我问：“你们能看到红色吗？”  
他们便问：“红色不好吗？”  
我说：“可是世界不只有红色……”  
他们说：“世界就是红色的。”  
我打开手机通讯录，一遍又一遍，人却不会回来了。  
我问：“你们不想知道红色之外的东西吗？世界本不该是这样的啊！”  
他们说：“哎呀。红色很好啊，我们喜欢这样的红色。”  
我说：“可是这里不该只有……”  
他们说：“红色不好吗？”  
我再也不能反驳了。我走出寝室，到外面去。无论哪里都是一样的快活，时间在流逝，风带着泥土的气息，眼前所见皆是红。对了，只有红。我拿出玻璃珠，透过玻璃珠，我才看到除去红色之外的一切事物。我曾试着将玻璃珠递给他们，他们却说不需要。他们选择让视野被赤红所掩埋，万物回归红色的尘土，建起双眼的坟墓。


End file.
